Gymnastics
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: Just Chris doing gymnastics and stuff. And pretending to be a girl at one point.. I suck at summaries! I promise it's worth checking out! Rated K because of the songs.


**Me: I really need to finish my fanfics... I'll just make Colors and DST, and then I'm done**

 **Brain: Chris doing gymnastics**

 **Me: Damn you imagination!**  
 **But seriously, Sia's music vids + WK = This.**  
 **The song in this chapter is Chandelier by Sia!**  
 **The music video, with the gymnastics n such.**

 **Hey, atleast now I have an excuse to watch the music video 800 times! For.. research!**

 **Yuki: Does that video even have gymnastics in it?**

 **Me:.. Kinda.**

 **Yuki: Meh, good enough for me.**

 **Enough Author's Note, onto the story!**

* * *

Chris double-checked to see if everyone had left. Aviva and Koki were out shopping for parts, and Jimmy Z and Martin were at the store getting some food.

Chris smiled. Since someone had to stay to watch Tortuga, he had the ship all to himself.

He put a CD labeled "Gymnastic Playlist" (He couldn't find a better name) with sharpie into a radio and pushed the play button, hurrying over to the door and getting himself into place.

 **(Please refer to Chandelier by Sia!)**

 _ **Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn I push it down, push it down**_

 _ **I'm the one "for a good time call"**_  
 _ **Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love**_

 _ **1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**_

 _ **Throw 'em back, till I lose count**_

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 _ **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight**_

 _ **Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**_

 _ **1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**_

 _ **Throw 'em back till I lose count**_

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 _ **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight On for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight On for tonight**_

Chris smiled. But, his good mood was quickly over.

"Chris, eso fue increible!" Aviva exclaimed.

"Yeah CK, where'd you learn that?" Koki asked.

"I didn't learn it anywhere. I taught myself.." Chris admitted.

"No way, that's impossible. That was too complex!" Aviva argued.

"It's true. Not like I had any other option, we didn't have any Gymnastic classes close enough that accepted boys." Chris explained.

"Oh." Aviva said.

"Does Martin know you can do that?" Koki asked.

"Nope." Chris said.

"Well, you should show him!" Aviva encouraged.

"I don't know..." Chris said, unsure if that was such a good idea.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Aviva asked.

"..Alright, I'll do it." Chris said

* * *

 **Me: Welp, chapter one's done! Also, in case you didn't get the memo and just played the song in the background whilst reading, watch the video, then come back.**


End file.
